


你是一个邪恶的巫师

by Kylinno



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylinno/pseuds/Kylinno
Summary: pwp rpg
Kudos: 8





	你是一个邪恶的巫师

rpg，你是一个邪恶的巫师。上门讨伐你的宿敌圣骑士因为误食了你开发中的迷情剂，正抱着你求你亲他

0  
你是一个邪恶的巫师，虽然你从小到大没干过一件坏事，小学时甚至还因为表现优异蝉联过两届三好学生，但史诗有言在先，巫师必然是邪恶的。于是你化身为这片土地上人人避之不及的传说。  
宿敌为讨伐传说而来。他与你无冤无仇，只因他是这片土地上唯一的圣骑士，你们之间的战争就形成了另一种必然。最终，不是他用沾了你的血的手帕擦拭剑上蒙尘，就是你将他的头颅抛进坩埚里，化作阴谋的珍贵养料。  
……原本应该是这样的。  
你晃了晃手中空荡荡的牛乳瓶子，确认昨晚你随手装在里头的迷情剂真的一滴也没有了，呆呆地楞在原地。  
宿敌圣骑士就站在你背后，持剑的双手此刻却箍着你的腰。他像一块新出炉的牛轧糖，温暖又黏腻，紧紧地贴住了你，用脸颊努力寻找你每块裸露在紧密黑袍之外的罕见的肌肤。  
又或者，你才是那块牛轧糖。不然他怎么会千方百计地把脑袋埋进你的肩窝里，一边嗅一边不停地说“好香”？  
“我喜欢你身上的味道。”一阵热风扫过你的脖颈。圣骑士凑近你耳边，说的话像石头底下小种子发芽，悄悄然又声势浩大。“……我想亲你。”  
……真糟糕。你扶着额头。这可比坩埚爆炸还要糟糕透了。  
你决定  
1.反手甩宿敌一个巴掌让他清醒一点  
2.冷静地提醒他，你正在做一件一定会后悔的事情  
3.你是一个邪恶的巫师，邪恶的巫师什么都不害怕，更不用说被宿敌亲亲

2\.   
你是一个邪恶的巫师，可你从来不干坏事。尽管被迫趁人之危在许多世俗道德体系里远远算不上坏，你那多余的良心还是替你做出了有违身份的选择。  
“英明的骑士阁下，”你冷静地提醒他，“你正在做一件将来一定会后悔的事。”  
骑士在你背后闷闷地笑了，你们现在的关系过于紧密，他胸腔的震动几乎毫无阻隔地传递到你心里。  
“亲爱的巫师先生，我并不这样认为。”他腾出一只手玩弄你的头发，将它们温柔地缠绕在食指上，“事实是，假如我不这么做，我现在就会后悔。”  
害。你在心里暗自叹了一口气。你早该知道的，正义和邪恶不溶于红茶、牛奶和热可可，怎么就能指望你们在观念上达成共识呢。  
你决定  
4.还是给他一个巴掌让他清醒一下吧  
5.去实验室配置解药，虽然拖着他可能有点困难  
6.你是一个邪恶的巫师，邪恶的巫师既已完成警告义务，剩下的事情就与你无关了

6.  
也不知道是谁规定的，邪恶的巫师通常只拥有一点点耐心和善心，二者加起来不能超过两根手指饼干的长度。显然，你的善心已经严重超标了，作为代价，你的耐心就像是地狱派来的讨债鬼，每借用一点都须支付昂贵的利息。巫师通常与财富绝缘，因而你要求自己只用它来完成大事业，而非浪费在神志不清的敌人身上。  
“随便你。”你无所谓地说，强硬地掰开了骑士的臂弯，坐到一边的躺椅上拾起你先前看到一半的魔药学著作。你原计划在睡觉之前读完一整个章节，骑士的不期而至已经耽搁了许多时间。  
漂亮和聪明是一对反义词。你说“随便”并不代表接受。可那个毛茸茸的金脑袋完全曲解了你的意思——神职人员的通病，你习惯到懒于指正，甚至当他爬上你的膝盖时，你没有感到丝毫的惊讶。  
“喜欢你。”骑士喵咪一样地呢喃着。他凑上前亲亲你的下巴，又支着你的肩膀攀起来，想蹭一蹭你的鼻子。  
视线被他完全挡住了。你不悦地皱了皱眉，抬手将他的脑袋往下按了一点。骑士顺从地趴到了你的肩膀上，伸出舌头舔你的侧脸。他仿佛在品尝什么罕见的糖果，从下颔到脖颈，一路不知疲倦地尝下去，最后停在你的锁骨上，用力地咬了一口。  
“嘿！”疼痛打断了你的思绪，你不得不从书页中抬起头。胸前那颗金绒球还在像飓风扫荡草原般乐此不疲地追索你身上每一块干燥的皮肤，对已经造成的灾难一无所知。  
这个蠢货！你举起书脊，照着他的头顶不轻不重地砸了一下。  
“呜……”骑士一下子软塌了腰，趴在你身上发出吃痛的嘤咛。  
“喂、喂。别想陷害我。”你不满地抗议，觉得他夸张的表现无赖至极，“我根本没有用力好吗？”  
“……袄……”骑士抬起一张湿漉漉的脸庞，含混不清地说，“咬到舌头了……”  
他张嘴吐出一小截舌尖，确实红得发艳，像烂熟到一吮就会吮出满口果酱的甜腻樱桃。  
你忽然感觉有一点饥饿。  
你决定  
7.起来填饱肚子  
8.帮骑士处理一下伤情

7.  
骑士可怜巴巴地看着你，怨上帝发明了那样的眼神。你没用的良心又开始擅自运作了。邪恶的巫师通畅精通药学而非医术，好在你捏住骑士的下巴左右瞧了瞧，伤情并不算严重。只需要一点点唾沫就可以搞定。  
这么想着你含住了他的舌头，卷进嘴里轻柔地舔舐着。骑士吃惊地睁大了眼睛，你能想象如果不是因为失去了口舌的控制权，他一定会发出那种刺耳的倒吸凉气的声音。这真失礼。你只是在治病，而骑士无论做什么都过分鲜活的反应令这行为变得像接吻一样荒唐起来。  
就像现在，你只不过是勾着他的舌头翻来覆去地搅弄一阵，方便刺激唾液分泌，他却擅自脸红着闭上了眼睛。你因此发现他的睫毛很长，末端有一点弯曲，正时不时随着你的动作轻微颤动。无关紧要的发现。但你确实觉得没有先前那样被冒犯了。  
骑士本性和他的外貌相去甚远。他不是那种会讨医生喜欢的病人。你感受到他的舌头在你嘴里毫无章法的滑动，总试图去触碰你的牙齿。你不得不一次又一次地追捕它，而后惩罚般地狠狠吮吸。每当这时，骑士抓着你肩膀的手指就会用力地缩紧。  
治疗似乎持续了很长时间。因为你是有着多余良心的邪恶巫师，你给予了骑士过盛的慷慨。你们分开的时候，你清楚地看见骑士远离的嘴唇上牵着一条晶莹的丝线。你正准备伸手将它抹去，却见他开心地舔干净了。  
恢复健康的骑士坐到了你的胯骨上。他低下头，用微醺的眼神看着你。  
我需要一点帮助。他没这么说，可你从他的表情里感受到了。  
你决定  
1.让他自力更生，不要打扰你学习  
2.送佛送到西，帮忙的同时顺便研究一下新课题，《圣职人员为何总是如此愚蠢》

2.  
巫师不接触任何被祝福过的事物。在将手放上去之前，你给自己找到了一个冠冕堂皇的理由。你得趁机研究一下圣职人员为何总是如此愚蠢，那些金玉装成的外表下到底灌了多少废铜烂铁才会使人骑在宿敌的身上寻求安慰。  
骑士的丝绸衬衫底下除了一副滚烫的躯体外什么也没有。他身材匀称，肌肉锻炼得巧妙，应该是在战斗中以灵活取胜的类型。你顺着他的脖颈向下摸去，感受他在你冰凉的指尖下无端战栗。  
“冷……”骑士呢喃着凑近你，用嘴唇触碰你的额角。他在说胡话。屋内壁炉分明烧得火热，而他自己也像块红碳，肌肤上泛起一层健康的粉红色。  
你讨厌撒谎，于是抬手捏住他胸前的果实，用力地拧了一下。  
“啊……！”骑士短促地惊叫了一声。他颤巍巍地弯下软腰，将胸脯进献到你的嘴边。“好疼。”  
你明白他的意思。他将你的口舌当作止疼的药石了。这个狡猾的傻瓜别的不好说，学下流的东西倒学得很快。你警告地瞪他一眼，却还是张嘴将那块可怜兮兮的小肉丁含了进去，绕着圈儿舔舐。  
骑士立刻靠倒在你身上，双手圈住了你的脖颈，发狠地喘息。它的乳头比舌还要娇嫩可怜，是植物顶端最细嫩的芽尖。你像蝴蝶探寻花蜜一样细细地拨弄着，先用舌苔划过周围细小的颗粒，又用舌尖轻巧地刺了刺顶上那条不易察觉的缝隙。小肉丁迅速变得硬挺和膨胀起来。  
骑士虚弱地倚靠在你的肩膀上，时不时发出几声痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。他怕急了这样的作弄，却又狠命地挺胸，仿佛要将整个人塞进你嘴里。你想起从前在牧场打工时见过的，那些刚下了崽的奶牛。  
3\. 停下来问骑士，你这么难受是在涨奶吗  
4\. 你在想些什么呢，当然不可能！还是赶紧帮助他脱离苦海吧

3.  
“你这么难受，是在涨奶吗？”你停下来问骑士，丝毫不觉得这是个变tai的问题。  
“唔……嗯？”骑士没有听清。他的耳朵和喉咙全被快乐的情欲堵住了。他就像一只装满了旋律的大提琴盒，摇一摇就会发出醇厚的弦音。  
可惜你对音律一窍不通，眼里只有一个上课走神的坏学生。坏学生总是需要教训才能铭记对知识的尊重。你心想，抬手在胯间来回磨蹭的屁股上狠狠地抽了一巴掌。  
“啪。”  
“呜！”骑士似乎有些清醒了，脸上的红热稍稍退去，只目光还漂浮游移着。  
“回答我的问题。”为了帮他迅速找到重点，你好心地捏住了他的乳尖，轻轻向外拉扯。“你这么难受，是在涨奶吗？”  
“嗯啊……涨……涨奶？”骑士边喘息边歪了歪脑袋，“那是什么？”  
你的失误。你忘了此刻的他只是个被迷情剂灌满又倒掉的牛奶瓶子，内壁里除了残留的乳白色液体外空无一物。不过问题不大，你擅于自行寻找答案。你拢住骑士的胸脯用力按摩揉捏，直到骑士像一头被安抚的小母牛似的哞哞直叫，才将脑袋凑到已经急不可耐的乳头上，狠狠地吮吸。  
“啊！别……唔啊……太……用力了……呜嗯……”  
骑士不可忍受地抽泣着，环绕着你脖颈的手臂却加倍收紧了，这倒令他像极了一个伟大的母亲，甘愿为饥渴的婴孩忍受痛苦。在牺牲中获得快感是圣职人员最充满病态的天赋，你无法理解，却不妨碍你享受它带来的便利。  
你兢兢业业地吮吸着骑士的乳头，遗憾的是，除了拔高音调的呻吟外，你没有得到任何想要的结果。骑士不会产奶。这个结论与烧糊的魔药无异，令你感到一种暴殄天物的失望。教会成天都在研究把金子变成再变没的无用法术，怎么就想不到将骑士的胸脯改造成牛奶喷泉呢？只消把涨奶的骑士绑在大教堂的十字架上，自会有信徒源源不断地前来，手捧金粒好换取一口甜美的宽恕。届时也不需要圣乐，骑士婉转高昂的呻吟足以填满空旷的穹顶。  
每逢节假日，教会可以免去布施的辛劳，直接抬着十字架去贫民窟转上两圈，让穷人们排着队尝上一口，他们便会流着眼泪跪下，感恩上帝的仁慈和抚慰。  
至于骑士，他无疑是整件事中得利最多的人。他将不分贵贱地解救人们的口舌，使他们告别迷失，重获信仰；而那些不分贵贱的口舌又将解救他脱离苦海，并将他高高地捧上圣坛，在涨奶和哺乳的献身中实现自己救世的理想。  
可惜你没成为大主教，否则宗教世界至少免去十场革命。  
你从不在没前途的课题上浪费时间。你放开了骑士的乳头。眼见那块肉粒变得红肿不堪，你没有感到丁点亏欠。毕竟骑士的乳头是为学术作出了牺牲，比起替富人们赎罪，这显然要高贵许多。  
骑士却不打算放过你。他似乎要向你讨要助研的补贴，牵着你的手，摸向了下半身鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
你决定  
5\. 顺从他。鉴于他的出色配合，你可以做一些慈善。  
6\. 甩开他。你是研究的主导者，在这里你控制一切。


End file.
